


Rise of the Dawn

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: In the midst of war and turmoil, three children try to prevent all the bloodshed.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Mychel Redfort/Mya Stone, Myrcella Baratheon & Shireen Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Shireen Baratheon/Tommen Baratheon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Myrcella I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella has several talks.

Myrcella awoke, gasping for breath. Everything was a blur. The last thing she remembered was her father - her real father - holding her in his arms as she bled out. She rose from the bed and put on her cloak and her slippers. The city was starting to wake. She went over to the balcony and peered down. The sky was beautiful.

It was then that she heard the shuffling outside the door. Tommen practically burst in, followed by the Grand Maester. Pycelle wheezed as he stepped inside.

Tommen looked pale, and Myrcella walked over to him and enveloped him into a hug.

"Sister." he whispered "I jumped. I jumped and...Mother...she..."

Myrcella silenced him by putting a finger against his lips.

"Princess." Pycelle finally caught his breath "I tried to stop him, but he..."

"Don't worry. It's a perfect opportunity for us to talk." Myrcella smiled sweetly

"Talk?" Pycelle frowned "About what?"

"About you." Myrcella's voice cracked like a whip "A good man...a great man...died under your care. I remember how uncle Jon held Tommen and me on his knees. And you did nothing while his intestines were eaten away."

"My sister is correct." Tommen spoke up "And we know what we are. If you don't leave this city before the fortnight passes, we'll reveal the truth about ourselves. And that would spell the end of Grandfather's precious legacy."

-x-

Myrcella made her way over to the Godswood. It was small, but it served her purposes all the same.

It wasn't long before he arrived. Lord Eddard Stark, the new Hand of the King, had light brown hair that cascaded around his shoulder.

His grey eyes regarded her.

"You wanted to me here, Princess?" he spoke with reverence

"We can speak freely here. We both know that I am not a princess, and that my brother aren't princes. The title of the princess belongs to my cousin, Shireen."

"Every true Baratheon child had black hair and blue eyes." Tommen confirmed, coming up from behind Lord Eddard

With him was a boy with the aforementioned black hair and blue eyes.

"Gendry." Myrcella greeted as if they were old friends

And they were, in a way.

"You need to leave, Gendry. If mother finds out about you, she'll have you killed." Myrcella revealed "You need to go to the Vale. Your sister is there."

"It's true." Lord Eddard finally said "Your parents are Cersei and Jaime Lannister."

"We know." Myrcella said simply "But you must not breathe a word of it. Mother has all the power here, and if you try anything, she'll get you killed to preserve the secret."

-x-

"I heard you're pining." Joffrey paced around her "Dreaming about losing your virginity to that Northern savage you never took your eyes off during our visit?"

"Robb is not a savage." Myrcella defended 

"He only wants power and glory." Joffrey mocked "And possibly what's in between your legs too."

"He is a better man than you." Myrcella stood up "All you care about is your pleasure."

"We all should." Joffrey looked at her smugly "After all, if we don't care about ourselves, who would?"

"Believe what you want, brother." Myrcella said "But never forget who really wields the power in the Seven Kingdoms."

With that cryptic statement, she left.


	2. Tommen I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen and Myrcella create a secret order with a sole purpose of upholding the true justice in the Realm. Shireen arrives.

Jory Cassel, The Hound, Gendry and Podrick Payne stood before two siblings.

"You're probably wondering why we brought you here?" Tommen cut right to the chase "Tell them, sister."

Myrcella smiled. This was their joint idea.

"To put it simply, we want you to be Night Hawks." Myrcella explained "A secret group made of select few which fight for true justice, on our behest. And we know all of your hearts are true."

"Who will command us?" Jory asked 

"You may choose your own commanders." Myrcella told them "And acceptable targets as well...most of them. There are those we deem 'higher priority', and we want you to go after them first."

"Hopefully, this group will have several new members in the future." Tommen added

"We understand." Podrick licked his lips, like he usually did when he was nervous 

He was a good person, through and through, and both siblings knew that he would make some girl very happy someday.

"Now, here is your first assignment." Tommen looked down at the paper in his hands "The first priority target, Petyr Baelish."

-x-

"You had a long journey." Tommen greeted "King's Landing is happy to have you and your companions."

Shireen only smiled at him, and her kind eyes shone with amusement.

People with good hearts were so rare in this world that it was a tragedy, but Shireen was one of them, that was certain.

He pulled his cousin into a tender embrace, heedless of all the people staring. His gaze fell upon the woman at her side.

Melisandre.

He had seen the fear in Shireen's eyes, fear aimed squarely at the Red Priestess.

Tommen mentally added Melisandre to his high priority list.

"Would you like to walk the gardens with me, cousin?" he turned to Podrick, who was staring "You should come along too, Pod. You two could get along."

Pod was the only member of Night Hawks available. The others either had other assignments or were needed elsewhere at the moment."

Together, the three of them ventured into the gardens.

"There." Tommen lowered his voice "Now we can talk freely."

"Another priority target?" Pod asked

"Precisely." Tommen smiled, though it was forced "I want you to kill Lady Melisandre, and now that she is still settling in. Before she has a chance to learn the Night Hawks are after her."

"Then it shall be done." Pod bowed slightly

"You don't need to do that." Tommen smiled, for real this time "We're all equals here, you, me and my cousin."

"It shall be done." Pod said without a hint of fear


	3. Night Hawks I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Hawks perform.

The fear of Petyr Baelish's face was palpable as Night Hawks surrounded him, their weapons of choice glinting in the weak sunlight.

"In the name of justice." Jory, their chosen commander, whispered "For Night Hawks are justice."

He, Sandor, Gendry and Podrick circled around their prey. Hawks always got their prey in the end.

"Surely we can discuss this?" Petyr said evenly, though it was clear he was nervous

"What is there to discuss?" Jory's eyes narrowed "You have been plotting my liege lord's demise ever since he married your so-called big love."

With a swift stab in the chest, Petyr Baelish, the true murderer of Jon Arryn and the one who betrayed Ned Stark, breathed no more.

Jory wiped his sword on the body, after which he and other Night Hawks left.

-x-

"A cup of tea?" Podrick Payne balanced two cups in his hands, while Shireen held the third

"If it pleases you." Melisandre smiled sweetly at them

_It would please both of us if you dropped dead._

As they drank, Podrick recalled what the prince told him.

_"What kind of person burns children at the stake?" he had asked_

_"A horrible one." Tommen had answered "The world is a horrible place, Podrick, and don't you forget that. The moment you do, someone would be there to take advantage of your kind nature."_

Lady Melisandre drank as both Podrick and Shireen watched her closely.

It would take some time for the poison to take effect, but they made sure that the Priestess would not escape death waiting for her.

-x-

"You have a third assignment." Tommen informed them "This one is a high priority too."

"You must have heard about the recent spate of murders." Myrcella pressed her hands together "All those who were murdered have one thing in common. They are siblings."

"And I am next." Gendry realized 

"And that's your assignment. Escort Gendry to the Vale." Tommen ordered "Once you return, we'll find a replacement for him."

It had been four hours since then. The royal wagon was prepared and it was then that they found that there was someone else traveling with them. A youth from the poorest part of the city. Arry was his name.

"The prince and the princess insisted that my sword skills are unmatched, and thus I should go with you." Arry informed them

"How did you impress them that quickly?" Podrick squinted at him

"You have your secrets, and I have mine." was all Arry said

And so their journey to the Vale began.


	4. Tyrion I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is observant. He becomes a confidante to Tommen and Myrcella as a result.

It was another uneventful day. Tyrion waved goodbye to his companion, and headed back towards the Red Keep. 

He didn't expect what awaited him there. A young man with black hair sneaked back in. There was a bloody rag in his hand.

He held up a hand and the man stopped in his tracks.

"Did you kill someone?" Tyrion asked, mostly out of curiosity

"Yes, M'Lord." the man responded nervously "I guess you could say that. Two men and a woman. They won't be missed."

"Who did you kill?" Tyrion pressed on "And what's your name?"

"I am Podrick Payne, my Lord." the man answered "As for whom we've killed, Petyr Baelish, Lady Melisandre and the Mountain."

"'We'?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow

"Ah, yes, M'Lord." Podrick stuttered "We're the Night Hawks, a secret group intended to mete out justice - true justice - to those that deserve it, and protect the innocent."

"And who else is a part of this group?"

"That I cannot say, M'Lord." Podrick said boldly "If the Queen overhears, that'd put them at risk. Especially since we've killed the Mountain."

"I believe that the Hound would have something to say about that." Tyrion quipped

"He won't say anything." Podrick seemed delighted "Especially not when..."

He suddenly clammed up, as if he was going to say something he shouldn't have.

It didn't take much for Tyrion to put two and two together.

"The Hound killed him." Tyrion whispered

"Aye, Sir." Podrick confirmed "The blood got on the rest of us, so we've had to go clean up. Would you let me go do it?"

"One last thing." Tyrion looked him directly in the eye "Do you have someone backing you, and if so, who?"

"Yes, we do." Podrick nodded "But I can't say who they are either."

"You may leave." Tyrion said 

Podrick went inside in an instant.

Tyrion resolved the learn the identity of person - or people - backing the Night Hawks up.

-x-

People were panicky.

When Tyrion approached, he could see why.

Joffrey was lying on the ground, a sword in his chest.

There was no sign of the assassin, whoever it was.

Tyrion had a nagging suspicion that the Night Hawks were behind this, whether their backers were involved or they did it on their own volition.

There were two people who could benefit from Joffrey's death: his brother, who would inherit the throne, and Lord Eddard Stark, who would get a chance to keep his life.

He wandered off, not wanting to linger.

He walked down the corridor, and he heard voices.

"Is it done?" a young, female voice, asked

"Aye." a rough male voice responded "Joffrey Baratheon is dead. He was a threat."

"I am glad." the girl - or woman - whispered in a soft voice "He won't spread his wanton cruelty further."

Tyrion opened the door carefully. Inside were Jory Cassel, Shireen Baratheon and...

And Myrcella.

"Didn't expect to see you here, uncle." Myrcella greeted, as if they were discussing the weather

"Why?" Tyrion croaked "He was your brother..."

"The Mountain was the Hound's brother too." Myrcella pointed out "That didn't stop him from pushing his head into the fire. Joffrey is cut from the same cloth. I did it to protect us."

"Tell him, sister." a strong voice commanded "Tell him the truth."

Tyrion turned around, and saw Tommen standing by the door

"Very well." Myrcella rubbed her hands "Jory, leave us."

Jory curtsied and obeyed.

Once the door closed, Tommen, Myrcella and Shireen Baratheon looked at Tyrion intently

"The truth is." Myrcella hesitated "That Tommen, cousin Shireen and me experienced all of this before. We're killing people with a penchant for cruelty. If we have to kill a few people for all others to survive, then we will kill those few people immediately and without question."

"To put it simply." Shireen held up a book "We are time-travelers."

Tyrion looked at the title. It was 'Basics of Journey through Time' by Rohollo.

"Never heard of the author." he said

"Not surprising." Shireen said gently "He was a child of the forest, one of the few who knew how to write. He left this behind, with instructions for his successor or successors to use."

"We're those successors." Myrcella revealed "Rohollo's successors."

"You mustn't tell anyone." Tommen implored

"I won't." Tyrion promised "But I can help. I could be your confidante."

"You're not surprised?" Myrcella looked astonished

"There are a few things that would surprise me at this point." Tyrion shrugged "Are you the ones sponsoring the Night Hawks?"

"We are." Myrcella nodded, after sharing a brief glance with Tommen and Shireen

"Speaking of which, I think our guest is here."

As if on cue, Jory opened the door, and stepped through. A boy in a thick dark cloak that obscured his face joined them.

"It's all right." Myrcella assured him "He is an ally."

At this, the boy removed his cloak.

It was Bran.

It was Bran and he could walk.

"How...?" he stammered "You lost the use of both of your legs!"

"That's what we wanted you to think." Myrcella said smugly

"As we've said, we've experienced all of this before." Tommen revealed "So Shireen, Myrcella and I were able to stop his fall with some help from our Night Hawks and a large piece of cloth."

"Then we used a numbing agent to fool all of you - including our parents - into believing he was a cripple." Myrcella smiled "We brought him here with us incognito so we could better protect him."

"Who are the Night Hawks?" Tyrion asked

"Podrick Payne, the Hound and Jory here." Shireen answered "Gendry was one too before we sent him and Arya to the Vale for their safety."

"We are thinking of inviting Brienne to serve as his replacement." Tommen mused "Father said she was loyal and a true knight."

"Who are the people you plan to eliminate next?"

"Walder Frey." Tommen said with a small smile

"And the Boltons." Shireen added somberly "Also, I nominate Wun-Wun to join the Night Hawks too."

"He is difficult to get to at this time." Tommen pointed out

"Maybe." Shireen allowed "But not impossible."

"And Ellaria." Myrcella added viciously "She gotta pay as well."

"I need to think about this." Tyrion said "We'll talk on the morrow."

"Rest well, uncle." Myrcella said


	5. Shireen I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen and Shireen's rule begins. They enact several reforms.

The wedding was a private affair. Only the emissary of the Faith and select few people were present. The wedding went smoothly, and it was decided that there would be no bedding ceremony. 

After the wedding await the most dangerous foe of all: politics.

"Are you up for it?" Tommen asked her "Personally, I am nervous."

"As am I." Shireen admitted "But we can't let that stop us. We need to be united, not divided, in the wake of the threat I've seen at the Wall."

"Aye." Tommen ran a hand through his blonde hair "Myrcella made up her mind. She is gonna forge a tie to the North itself, and work to neutralize the threat from there. Meanwhile, we must do our part. We'll enact several reforms and arrange some marriages to bolster unity, and we will order the Night Hawks to get rid of those standing in the way of said unity, such as Varys."

"And by killing Joffrey, we've prevented the execution of Myrcella's future father-in-law." Shireen pointed out with a smile

"I am not sure." Tommen sighed "I am Waters by birth as well. Mother might think Lord Eddard is somehow a threat to me and Myrcella."

"You'll have a valid claim through your marriage to me." Shireen assured him "Let a Lannister and a Baratheon show everyone what it means to roar in fury."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Tommen looked giddy

"You and your sister were born with kind hearts." Shireen replied promptly "Shall we?"

Tommen took her hand in his and together they descended into the throne room. 

Cersei Lannister was already there, along with several other people of prominence, such as Tywin Lannister. Tommen and Shireen took their positions on the dais.

The doors opened, and Lord Eddard entered. A dozen of Gold Cloaks followed him, as did the members of his household guards.

"Your Grace." Lord Eddard got on one knee

It came as no surprise to Tommen that he was looking at Shireen and ignoring him. 

He was, after all, a bastard.

And then, suddenly, it occurred to him just who could be a replacement to his household guard.

After all, judging by the timing, they hadn't taken their vows yet.

He looked at one of his entourage.

"You." he commanded "Send a raven. Tell the Lord Commander that we'll give them every man they need, provided they release Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly. I have need of them."

"Furthermore, by the Royal Decree, the Wildlings are given leave to pass the Wall and settle in New Gifts, provided they are willing to fight against the true threat when the time comes." Shireen announced

"Third." Tommen picked up where she left off "All of the Goldcloaks are hereby stripped of their positions on charges of corruption. The Realm needs another group to rely on, one that follows morals, integrity and justice. And not the warped definition of justice we have now, either."

"Your Grace." a man protested "You can't...The Wildlings are savages."

"Not any more than you or I." Shireen stared him down

He quickly looked away.

"I protest." Lord Eddard suddenly announced "Do your duty to the Realm."

Cersei's eyes flashed. Tommen and Shireen rose up as one.

"Stand down, Lord Stark." they said simultaneously "What you're doing is provoking rather dangerous people needlessly. If you value your life, stand down."

"Are you threatening me?" his eyes narrowed 

"No." Shireen said "My mother-in-law is the one you need to be wary of."

"Gold Cloaks..." Cersei began

"No, mother." Tommen cut her off

"Stand down, Lord Stark." Shireen repeated "Think of your family. They'll throw themselves in reckless endeavors without your guidance."

Finally, Eddard Stark relented and sighed.

"By Royal Decree, Lord Stark will remain the Hand of the King." Tommen proclaimed "Guide us, Lord Stark. Guide us well."


	6. Robb I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fast friendship develops, one that might bear fruit in the future.

Robb glanced as his visitor. She was golden-haired, and green-eyes, and she was beautiful.

"I hope our alliance will prove fruitful, my Lord." she greeted "I am Myrcella. Myrcella Baratheon. I believe we've met already."

"Something troubles you, Princess." he observed

"You're right." she smiled wryly 

"May I know what is it that troubles you?" he implored "I may be able to help."

"I am not the one in need of your help." she told him

"Then who is it?" Robb frowned "I strive to help anyone who has a need of it."

The melancholic smile on her face unsettled him. She lifted her skirts and swept away before he could say anything further.

As she did, she bumped into Roose Bolton, who was coming his way. 

It was there for a split second, but he saw it all the same.

Myrcella's look was as frosty as the cold that permeated the Wall.

"We need to pick up where we left off." Roose stated in a smooth voice

And for the rest of the day, Robb resigned himself to his vassal's mercies.

-x-

"You shouldn't trust that man." Myrcella said out of the blue "You know the history, that his ancestors warred against yours at every possible opportunity. That man is an opportunist, he'll stab you in the back as soon as he becomes certain he'll get away with it."

"If I started seeing evil lurking in every shadow, I will turn into Aerys." Robb frowned "I have no intention of becoming that type of a monster."

"There are monsters everywhere." Myrcella turned to look him directly in the eyes "But only one kind of monsters really matters. Which is why I came to you. We need your talents. We need to reclaim Dragonstone from uncle Stannis. We need the special resources that Dragonstone has to offer."

"And I can help how...?" Robb raised an eyebrow 

"War." Myrcella breathed "Stannis is too dutiful to bend, so we'll break him."

"From what I've heard, your brother married his daughter less than a week ago." Robb crossed his arms

"We did that without his knowledge." Myrcella lowered her voice "To defeat the true foe. To defeat the Others. Cousin Shireen saw them in her dreams. The warriors of neverending Winter, that bring the cold and death."

"That's just a story." Robb protested

"Some stories are rooted in reality." Myrcella countered "Stannis has the means to stop them in his domain. Dragonstone has obsidian, the only thing that can kill them. That's why we must seize it, with your help."

Robb still seemed unconvinced.

"Forget the Game of Thrones." Myrcella continued "It isn't as important as protecting humanity as a whole."


	7. The Nightbringer I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightbringer watches, and waits. He will have his revenge.

Cold blue eyes watched men trek through the snow with great difficulty.

The eyes rested on a white face, which was connected to a white body, lean and slender. 

Like all the others of his kind.

He was the King. The King of the cold.

And he knew.

He knew beyond a doubt.

Azor Ahai reborn. The biggest threat to his reign.

The reign of cold.

He gave orders to his warriors, in language that sounded like a blizzard.

And they moved as one.

Unfortunately, they were spotted, and one of the men sounded the alarm.

The King ran him through personally for his insolence.

Then he proceeded, and his soldiers followed.

They were met with feeble resistance, and the King recognized them.

He was once one of them, after all. He wore black. Black clothes.

Until he met her.

She showed him that he wasn't meant to serve.

He was meant to rule.

She took his life, and then resurrected him.

He became someone better, someone stronger. He became the King, and she became his Queen.

Until she was killed by one of his former brothers.

Since then, revenge was what he lived for.

He would destroy every last one of them, and then wipe out the humanity they were meant to protect.

Let them stew in the pain of knowing that they failed in their main task.

Just as he stewed in the pain of losing his Queen.

He and his warriors marched on.


	8. Interlude: Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

"My gift to you." Mya read the missive for the umpteenth time "By Royal Decree, you and Gendry have been legitimized as Baratheons. Welcome to the family."

She felt giddy on the inside.

"Now they'd have no reason to refuse me!" she exclaimed enthusiastically

"I am happy for you, sister." Gendry said sincerely

"What about you?" she threw an inquisitive look at him "Do you have your eye set on someone?"

"Um...well...I..." Gendry fumbled

Mya squealed in delight, for she saw that Mychel was approaching them. 

"Just as planned?" she asked without preamble

"Just as planned." he affirmed, taking her hands into his

Out of the corner of her eye, Mya saw that Gendry was gone.

She and Mychel made their way to their usual spot. There was a small pool there, and they dove right in, just as they usually did.

"We don't have to hide anymore." she whispered "After waiting for so long, we..."

He silenced her with a kiss.

-x-

"What's that?" Robb frowned, eyeing the wooden board in Myrcella's hands

"It's cyvasse." she answered mischievously "It's my favorite pastime. I thought I'd teach you how to play."

Robb grinned widely at her.

They sat down and Myrcella began the lesson.

By beating Robb at every turn, and thus forcing him to improve.

"This is hard." he protested

"Others are just as hard, and unpredictable. This game will improve your strategic thinking, so that you'll perform your duties well when that time comes." Myrcella said sharply

And so they resumed playing.

-x-

"It's a fantastic view, isn't it?" Tommen inhaled deeply

"It is." Shireen agreed "If we were smallfolk, we'd be able to enjoy it fully."

"Sometimes I wish we could leave it all behind: go somewhere exotic and grow old there in peace." Tommen agreed "But we can't. Not when the Others are threatening us. Maybe when they're defeated for good..."

"That would be a great idea." Shireen smiled softly

"Oh, I forgot." Tommen slapped his forehead "I've brought you a present. It's outside."

He lead her into the palace yard. There, lying on the marble, was a young deerling. 

"It's a girl." Tommen beamed "The Starks have their direwolves, so I figured, why shouldn't you have a stag?"

"It's cute." Shireen smiled "I am naming it Hope. It's all we really have in the end."


	9. The Assassin I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a job. Or is it?

The assassin prided themselves in always completing their assignment.

The current employees promised riches beyond wildest imagination if a couple of people were to be assassinated.

The pay was excellent, and so they accepted those jobs gladly.

Which brought them to Dorne.

A woman drank wine, and so did the assassin.

They were chatting like old friends.

Too bad it had to end.

They pulled out a switchblade and slashed her throat.

She fell against their shoulder, her dark locks splayed over the chair.

The assassin laid her back on the bed, and placed her arms against her chest.

She looked as if she was asleep. If it weren't for her slashed throat, that was.

The assassin stood up and got dressed.

They still had a couple of targets to kill.

They took one last look at Ellaria Sand, and turned away.

-x-

"I know why you're here." a young man with sharp eyes said "You're here to kill me, but I ain't gonna make it easy for you."

"It's nothing personal." the assassin shrugged "Just business."

"I kinda like you." the young man grinned "You're here to kill my father too, I can see it in your eyes. My name is Ramsay Snow, and I propose a deal. I'll help you do it, and in exchange, you'll tell whoever hired you that you killed both of us, while you let me live."

"I am listening." the assassin said 

And so Ramsay relayed his plan.

The assassin had to admit it was a sound one.

"Ramsay!" a voice rang out

"Here he comes." Ramsay whispered "Be ready."

Roose Bolton was an imposing man, but he lacked physical strength.

Thus, when Ramsay and the assassin were both upon him, he was unable to defend himself properly.

The assassin's blade found his heart, before it was pulled out, and the blood wiped off.

"You're free to go." the assassin had said

Ramsay turned around and walked away.

And an arrow buried itself into his neck.

He fell on the ground, convulsing.

The assassin put the bow away. It was a fine model, and still usable.

-x-

Myrcella and Robb Stark smiled as the assassin approached.

Their wedding took place just a week prior.

"It is done." the assassin said "I've eliminated all three targets."

"And we thank you for that." Myrcella handed him a pouch of money "You've saved more than one life."

The assassin took the pouch and smiled.

"Life." he repeated "What good is saving the lives of others when my own is in shambles?"

"There will be a place for you." Myrcella soothed

"What good would that do?" the assassin said "It's bad enough that I have to kill people to survive, but knowing that the man I love had died once is worse. Especially when he is married to another."

"You saw it?" Myrcella's eyes widened "Robb, I need to talk with them, alone."

Robb nodded and retreated inside.

The assassin revealed their true identity.

"Surprised to see me, Myrcella Stark nee Baratheon?" the woman asked "Or is it Lannister, or even Waters? You think you can play some sort of hero now by ordering me to kill my beloved's killer and his son. Well, it won't change a thing. Not when you didn't care the first time around. Not when you frolicked about in a dress while they butchered him and his men. And he forgot all of that too, or he wouldn't have married you."

"Jeyne..." Myrcella implored

"Don't call me that." Jeyne Westerling snapped "You tricked him into marrying you. It could be another Lannister plot to be rid of him, for all I know."

"This time there is no reason to do that." Myrcella promised "I made sure of that."

"So you say, but I warn you." Jeyne's eyes narrowed "If you even look at him sideways, I will end you. Just like I've ended Roose-fucking-Bolton and his degenerate son."


	10. Myrcella II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time-travelers win Dragonstone and what happens after.

Stannis woke up abruptly. It was still dark in the room. He could make out several silhouettes.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he demanded

"Such a warm welcome, Lord Stannis." an amused voice said "Who we are isn't important, only that we need your fortress. As for how we got in here, my wife let us in."

"Your fortress is teeming with obsidian." Robb Stark stepped forward "Therefore, it's mine."

"He is right." the same voice agreed "The reason we need it for falls under northern jurisdiction."

"I am the King!" Stannis bellowed

"Not anymore." a third voice rang out "This place is mine by right, and I award it to Robb Stark for his loyalty to the crown."

This voice was one that Stannis recognized.

"Shireen?" he whispered, stunned 

"I am sorry, father." Shireen seemed sad "But this is the only way."

"Take him to the cells." Robb ordered "We'll keep him there until we've mined all the obsidian on Dragonstone. Then we'll release him."

As two of his men dragged Stannis away, Robb turned to Shireen, Myrcella and Tommen.

"Well, that went better than I expected." he said "Now we need to wait for Jeyne's party to arrive here so we can start mining."

"I could give you a tour of Dragonstone while we wait." Shireen offered happily

"That would be nice." Robb grinned

"I'll pass." Myrcella said

"Me too." Tommen pronounced

"Then it's just the two of us, I guess." Robb smiled

And so they were off. Myrcella and Tommen were left alone.

"He's so....so..." Myrcella struggled to find a word "So pure. That's what got him killed. He could only see the good in people, and not the bad."

"That's how the Westerlings entrapped him and engineered the events which led to his downfall." Tommen observed

"That's why I swear it by the Seven that if anyone tries to harm my husband, I will give them the Castamere treatment."

"You have a vicious streak, sister." Tommen smiled wryly

"It's the lioness in me." Myrcella laughed "I am a lioness on the double."

It was then that Podrick and the Hound returned, their task complete.

"Welcome back, Pod." Myrcella greeted "You deserve a reward. Have you thought about getting a wife."

"I...never did." Podrick stammered "Having one would be nice, though."

"That's great." Myrcella sat up in bed "Because I have a perfect girl in mind for you."


	11. Podrick I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick gets married.

It was an important day, and Podrick was nervous.

There were many people gathered in the Sept, and he guessed that most of them had come here out of boredom.

One of those people stood out. She was a year or two younger than Podrick, and she had hair colored like a spun gold. 

Her eyes were brown.

"May I present Elenya Westerling?" Myrcella had smiled

Podrick blushed and approached.

Everyone listened attentively as the Septon recited his speech.

"Say the vows." he finally commanded

"I am hers and she is mine." Pod recited nervously

"I am his and he is mine." Elenya whispered

She had a sweet voice.

The Septon wrapped a red ribbon around their hands, as was customary.

-x-

Later that day, Podrick met up with Myrcella, her brother and their 'cousin'.

"I suppose you'll explain why did you arrange this particular marriage?"

"I thought you might enjoy being married to Elenya." Myrcella reasoned "She is of your age, after all.

They were watching the sea from one of Dragonstone's towers, as the miners worked down below.

"The view is lovely." Shireen observed "The view such as this...it's worth fighting for."

Podrick had to agree.

"It is." Elenya voiced his thoughts

"But there is another reason why." Myrcella admitted "Elenya's older sister, Jeyne...she shares our circumstances."

"Meaning?" Podrick pressed

"It's not something we can tell you just yet." Myrcella said "Revealing everything right now could have unpleasant consequences."

"The significance of the old tales has vanished." Shireen whispered "The only ones who know the truth are the three of us and Elenya's sister."

"And for the time being, it should stay that way."


	12. The Night Hawks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night Hawks gain several new members.

Jory Cassel walked by the four men and two women kneeling before him, touching their shoulders with his blade briefly.

"By the authority given to me as Commander of Night Hawks, I welcome you to this order." he recited "May you always protect those who deserve it and punish those who wish to harm the realm and those living in it."

With that, Jon Snow, Samwell Tarly, Mance Rayder, Wun-Wun, Brienne of Tarth and Ygritte rose up, as the official members of Night Hawks.

"Now, our employers sent me a letter." Jory continued "They have a new mission for us."

He unfurled the letter and showed it to everyone.

_  
To Night Hawks,  
Your new mission is in Essos. Your targets are Xaro Xoan Daxos of Qarth and his paramour, Doreah of Lys.  
They are a threat to our plans, plotting to seize our second-greatest asset for themselves.  
Furthermore, accompanying this letter is another one, meant for Jon's eyes only.  
May the Seven smile upon your endeavors,  
Myrcella, Tommen and Shireen Baratheon  
_

With that Jory pulled another letter out of his pocket and gave it over to Jon.

Jon,  
It's time I kept my promise.  
Meet me this afternoon in my solar, and I'll tell you who your mother was.  
Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North

-x-

As the boat sailed towards Essos, Jon couldn't help but think back on what he had learned.

His life was a lie.

The woman he thought was his aunt was his mother in truth.

And his father...

He shook his head. He refused to think of it that way.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jeyne Westerling, who had accompanied them at Myrcella's behest, had shown up out of nowhere "Hearing it was a shock for me too. How does it feel to know?"

"I didn't expect it." Jon responded thoughtfully "And I am not sure if it changes anything. I don't want it to change anything."

"Neither did I." Jeyne said bitterly "I wanted to be your sister-in-law, but Myrcella took that chance from me."

Jon didn't respond.

"We can't always get what we want." Jeyne continued "You're Azor Ahai reborn, and your task is to end the long night. And in order to achieve that, you need to seduce your aunt and bring her and her dragons to our side. It's your duty to the living, whether you want it or not."

-x-

"A toast to the savior." Mance raised his glass, amused "You'll save us with that thing between your legs."

Jon groaned.

"I could teach you." Ygritte offered "Give you a couple of pointers so you'd be prepared when it comes to the real thing."

Jon groaned louder.

Mance and Ygritte laughed.

"What do you say, Wun-Wun?" Mance turned to the only giant in Night Hawks

The giant muttered something in a foreign language.

"He says he's doing this for the Grey Princess, nothing more." Mance translated 

During their brief stop at Dragonstone, Shireen and Wun-Wun had developed a fast friendship. The girl was kind towards the giant from the start, and he reciprocated her kindness tenfold.

Due to her illness, Wun-Wun dubbed her Grey Princess, and the name had stuck.


	13. Shireen II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day rises.

The miners worked tirelessly and the obsidian ore soon began piling up. By the time the fortnight was over, they had enough to make the first shipment, to be sent to the Wall at the earliest opportunity. More shipments would be sent out soon, bound to the Wall and all other corners of the Seven Kingdoms alike. 

"All in all, a productive day." Robb grinned, voicing what was on everyone's mind

Tommen and Myrcella had returned to King's Landing two days prior, and not long after, a royal decree had been issued. By order of the King, every major house in Westeros was required to have their own stash of obsidian. The Houses and common people, who loved their King, were quick to oblige.

This left only Shireen, Robb and a few men left by Tommen to ensure their safety, on Dragonstone. They oversaw the mining and shipments alike, and their job was to ensure it all got done in a timely manner. 

"I miss home." he sighed

"Your home is here, at least for the time being." Shireen smiled "You'll always be welcome here, cousin-in-law."

"I thought you three aren't really cousins." Robb raised one eyebrow

"We are." Shireen said firmly "We may not share blood, but we are family all the same. Because we chose to be."

"Aye." Robb agreed, his expression softening "Family is the most important thing there is, whether it's a family by blood or by choice."

"Family, duty, honor." Shireen echoed "The words of House Tully. Your mother's House."

Robb was suddenly hit by a wave of nostalgia.

"I want to go back." he sighed "Back to Winterfell."

"And you will." Shireen promised "As soon as the mining is done. Let that be your motivation to get this done as quickly as possible."

"Are you sure your mother-in-law's nature hasn't rubbed off on you?" Robb japed

"No." Shireen said vehemently "I will never be like her. Never."

"I think I will retire for the night." Robb said, yawning

"Good night, cousin-in-law." Shireen said gently

He ventured into the castle, and his wolf followed. Once they were gone, the air felt a little bit colder.

Shireen gripped the railing on the balcony tight enough that her knuckles turned white.

"Come, Night King." she whispered "Come get us. We'll be ready for you, and we'll have a nasty surprise waiting in the wings as well..."


	14. Euron I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is set in stone...or is it?

Euron looked at the two men barring his path. He scowled as they eyed the horn strapped to his waist by a belt.

"Well met." he ground out "What brings you two here?"

He got his answer as both men took him by surprise, and tackled him. One held him down, while the other bound his arms and legs tightly. 

Then they took the horn and cleaved it in two with an ax.

"Orders from the Princess." one of them said grimly "The Horn of Joramun can't be allowed to exist."

"As for you." the other supplied "The Princess wants to use you as a sacrifice to wake the stone dragon. But first, she wants you to eat this roasted beef."

He presented a piece of beef to Euron, who peered at it. 

Then he scowled again.

"In my travels, I've visited Rhoyne." he said with narrowed eyes "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You have no choice." 

Euron writhed as one of the men held him down again, while the other forced the infected beef down his throat.

"You knowingly allied yourself with the White Walkers and with the Night King in exchange for ruling over the Seven Kingdoms as their regent once they succeed. You were always going to be killed for that. Be thankful that this way, your death would have meaning."

Then a bag was placed onto his head and he could only see darkness.

-x-

When the bag was removed, he found himself peering up at dragon statues at Dragonstone.

The Baratheon princess and the Stark boy peered at him.

"So you're the ones who took Theon from us." he spat

"Drag him over there." the Baratheon princess ordered

The left side of her face gave her identity away easily.

Shireen, he recalled.

Her name was Shireen.

The knife found his heart, and his lifeblood poured over the statues.

And as he lay there dying, one of them came to life, and the others did as well, shortly afterward.

"By the Gods, you were right, Shireen." the Stark boy whispered in awe "The blood of stone man awoke the dragons of stone."

As if to emphasize his words, all of the newly awakened dragons roared as one, filling the air with powerful music.

And Euron Greyjoy's lips curled into a smile.

He had brought the magic back to the world. Not in the way he expected, but he did nonetheless. 

His goal, his true goal, was complete.

Euron Greyjoy died with a smile on his face.


End file.
